Anya's Split Personality
by InnocentJester199
Summary: What if Anya had a split personality? Check the summary inside. One shot.


Title: Anya's split personality Summary: The knights of rounds are on a weekend break. One typical day, Suzaku and Gino are talking about lovelife. Suzaku asks Gino if he likes Anya, but he denied. Will Gino realize his own feelings? Or will it lead to a fiasco? And... Suzaku's new loved one will be revealed! Read to find out who is she!  
Rating: T Genre: Romance, Humor Warning: Major OOC and can be a little AUish

A typical day at the knights of rounds quarters, there was the knight of three and the knight seven talking about the battlefield... until they came to the topic of love.

"So Gino, who's your first love?" Suzaku asked. Gino thought for a while and snapped his fingers when he got an answer.

"My first love, is our eleven maid when I was fourteen... when my Dad found out about it, he beat her up and throwed her in the streets of Britannia. He doesn't want our nobleness be affected... pretty harsh, huh?"

" Too harsh..." Suzaku scratched the back of his head. Gino then looked at him anoxiously.

"What?"

"How about you, Suzaku? Who is your first love?" Suzaku blushed and somehow got mad. Remembering that day... when she died... killed by his own best friend.

"She's dead, Gino... killed by my own best friend." Gino looked confused. He then remembered

"The late princess Euphemia li Britannia?" Suzaku nodded. He felt sorry for Suzaku and patted his back.

"Anyway... let's change the topic... is there someone you love now, Suzaku?" Gino asked.

"Um... yes, that is..." Suzaku blushed. Gino smirked.

"Well, who?" Gino asked teasingly.

"H-hey! It's confidential this time..." Suzaku blushed harder. Gino laughed.

"Well, I am not going to be secretive so I'll tell you... I don't actually love her but I simply admire her... the red head during the engagement party of prince Odysseus and The empress of the Chinese federation... she also defeated me and Anya when Zero tried to kidnap the viceroy" Gino said.

"Oh, you mean Kallen? Be careful with her... she's pretty tough."

"Yep... pretty much my type" Gino said looking lovestrucked. Suzaku snapped his fingers and he came back to normal

"Oh... I didn't expect you'd like her" Gino looked confused

"Why?"

"Well... I thought you like Anya or love maybe" Gino blushed

"A-Anya is my friend!" Gino defended himself

"Well, does Anya see you as a friend? She looked jealous when you told her your type" Suzaku teased

"Sh-She is not jealous!"

"Oh yeah? Want some proof? I took a peek at her electronic diary the day of the engagement party... it said there...  
'On the celebration, Zero appeared with Lady Kaguya and a red-haired woman whom Gino finds an interest in. He said it was his type. Suddenly, a weird feeling in my heart triggered... the next day, I asked Monica and the others about this weird feeling. It was a mixture of pain and sorrow. They said I was jealous. I couldn't accept the fact that I was jealous... but then... I realized that I love Gino. ARGH! Well, whatever descision he makes as long as he's happy, I'll understand him.'  
see? She loves you!" Gino was speechless.

" A-Anya... loves me?"

"Yep... anyway... good luck buddy." Suzaku then left

"G-good luck? With what?"

LATER~

"Um... hey Lord Bismerk... have you seen Anya? I need to talk to her..." Gino asked nervously. He noticed that Bismerk was slyly smiling.

"Well, my boy, I did saw her... in the garden..."

GARDEN~

'I wonder where Anya is...oh! There she is!' Gino ran to her. But much to his dismay, she ran away from him.

'What the-? Why is she running away from me?' Gino chased her until he finally got her

'Damn! He's too fast!- and strong' Anya thought and tried to break free. But Gino held her tightly as possible.

"L-let me g-go! I c-can't br-breath! *cough cough* ngh!"

"You need to answer my question first!"

"F-fine! Just let go of me! You're killing me!" Gino let go of her. Anya catched her breath

"What is your question?"

"Why did you ran away from me?" Gino asked with a stern look on his face. Anya blushed.

"I-I... um...erm... just forgot something in the head quarters" she lied

"Nice try Anya, but the head quarters is this way not there."

'Crap.' she thought

"Now, answer me." Gino looked in her eyes with worry. Anya's expression softened.

"Sorry, Gino... I can't" she looked down and ran away. Gino got mad. Really mad.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Like I care! J-just go fall in a ditch or something... like I'll care" Gino yelled at her. Anya heared it. And got hurt. Anya turned back and said...

"Fine then! Maybe I'll just go fall in a ditch! I HATE YOU!" Anya yelled back with tears in her eyes. Gino was shocked. This was the first time that Anya got mad and really sad.

LATER~

Suzaku found Anya sitting under a tree. She seems like crying. But he can't tell since she's facing back.

"Hey Anya... are you crying?" Anya nodded 'no'

"Oh... hey, Gino's looking for you..."

"Like hell I care." she answered coldly

"Did you two fight or something?" Anya faced Suzaku. There were tears in her eyes.

"It's none of your business!" she yelled at him and ran(again).

"H-hey! I only asked..."

SOMEWHERE~

'Great! I yelled at Suzaku... I am displacing my anger- WHAT THE?' Anya then fell... in a... DITCH.

'HOW THE HELL-! A DITCH! IN THE HEAD QUARTERS?' "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" of course, everyone heard the yell. And was alerted.

"Isn't that lady Alstreim's voice?" Nonette said

"Yes! It Is!" Monica said in shock

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and check!" Bismerk said. All of the knights went to where the voice came from. And was utterly speechless when they found her all the way down the 50 meter ditch.

"That's gotta hurt" Bismerk said. Everyone nodded.

"W-wait... how did we got a ditch here anyway?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know... whatever this fanfic says..." Gino answered

"Don't mind the ditch... we have to get Anya out of there!" Monica said. Everyone nodded and got their knightmares. Everyone tried to reach for Anya but epicly failed.

"That ditch is too deep!" Bradley said

"Hmmm... how about if someone goes down to come and get her. Of course that person will be held with a rope." Bismerk said.

"Gino, you do it." Bismerk handed the rope to Gino. Gino flinched

"WHAT? Why me? Suzaku can do it... right buddy?"

"Sorry, Gino... you owe Anya big time... you made her cry." Suzaku said. Everyone was shocked.

"You made Anya cry? Wow buddy... you sure got some guts..." Bradley said

"Fine! But she has to forgive me for this!" Everyone smirked and smiled evily. This sent some chill down to his spine. They tied Gino tightly and assured him it was tight.

"O-okay! Here I go!" Suzaku lowered him down. A little later, Bradley prepared his cutter.

"Okay... cut it!" Bismerk ordered. And the rope was cutted

"DAMN IT! I THOUGHT THE ROPE WAS TIGHT, BISMERK! GAAAAAH! *thud!*"

"Sorry about that, Weinberg! We'll go get some rope!" Bismerk said. Then, they all left the two in the ditch.

DITCH~

When Gino fell, he saw Anya curled up. He come closer to her. Gino touched her hand but she flinched.

"What are you doing here? Are you happy? That I fell in a ditch?" Anya said still her head down

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way... I lost my patience and I really don't know you would actually do it." Gino said and sat beside her.

"Whatever!" this time she looked at his eyes with anger and sorrow. Gino flinched.

"Do you love me, Anya?" Anya glared at him.

"You dreamer. I even said that I hate you, right?" Gino smirked.

"Really? Let me take a look at electronic dictionary, then!"

"NO WAY! And how did you find out? Did you took a peek?" Anya asked

"Well... you can say that... but...no."

"I HATE YOU! Looking at my personal belongings!"

"Hey! I said no! I didn't!"

"Fine. I'll believe you" Anya blushed.

"Yep! You do love me!"

"SHUT UP! What's the use if I love you? You like someone else!" Anya's eyes was full of tears.

"Anya... you're jealous right? Don't worry... I may like someone but, there's a place for you in my heart." Gino smiled sweetly at her. Anya blushed.

"G-Gino... I am sorry..." Gino wiped the tears off of her cheeks and leaned slowly with his hands still on her cheeks. Anya stiffened and wanted to push him. But his scent was too tempting. So, she just closed her eyes and puckered up. A little later, she felt his soft lips touching hers. She blushed harder. She responded to his kiss. Moments later, they parted but their foreheads still touching.

"I am sorry too, Anya... for yelling at you." Gino said. Anya giggled. For the first time.

"You are so cute when you giggle." Gino said while he nuzzled her nose.

"You really are good in flattering..." Anya said pushing him away.

"No! You really are cute... I swear!" Gino said and hugged her.

"Whatever. You can let go now... you're suffocating me."

"Hey! You're back to normal!" Gino said and let go of her.

"..." Suddenly, a rope came down to them.

"Guess they found a more tighter rope" Gino said as he grabbed the rope while piggy backing Anya. Moments later, they reached the top.

"Whew! That was tiring!" Gino said and realized something.

"W-wait a minute... making me go down there and the rope... this was all a set-up!" Gino said.

"Yep! You're right, Gino!" Monica said.

"But why?"

"For you to apologize to her and spend some quality time together." Nonette answered. Gino was dumbfounded.

"You can put me down now, Gino."

"Oh... yeah... right" Gino placed her down slowly.

"Oh yeah! She's back to normal too."

"Good job, Gino!" Suzaku said.

"Hehehe... Thanks..." Gino said

"Well, now everything is back to normal! Let's eat..." Bradley said

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's eat pizza! There are still five boxes of Pizza Hut in the head quarters!" Gino suggested.

"Hold your horses Gino, let's ask Anya first. Since she's the one who fell in the ditch. Well, Anya? What would you like to eat?" Nonette said

"Hmm... well, whatever Gino wants... I am in." Anya said in her usual poker face. Gino blushed. Everyone laughed and headed to the head quarters.

LATER~

Anya is in her room. Making another entry in her e-diary.

'Well, today is somewhat the most craziest day in my life as long as I can remember. My emotions were mixed. Anger, pain, sorrow, joy and... maybe that's all... well, I was kinda pissed off because of Gino. Eventually, he was pissed of me too so he yelled that I should just fall in a ditch. And guess what. I did fell in a ditch out of nowhere. And he practically saved me. And kissed me! Enough for a crazy day anyway' Suddenly Gino appeared in Anya's doorway.

"Making another entry, Anya?"

"Well, yeah. So what is your purpose here anyway?" Anya said as she placed her e-diary in her dresser.

"Hmm... nothing much." Gino said as he walked inside her room and settled himself beside Anya in her bed.

"Mind if I lay down here?" Gino smiled. The two faced each other.

"Fine. Whatever" Gino then laced his hand to hers.

"I think I'll sleep here too. Well! Good night, Anya" Gino pretended to sleep.

"Wh-what? Fine! Just keep your distance." Anya said

'Keep my distance, eh? Your hand is still laced with my hand though.' Gino smirked and sleeped

NEXT DAY~.

"Good morning, lovebirds! Did you have an amazing night yesterday?" Nonette teased.

"Nope." Anya answered and grabbed a toast.

"Morning!" Bradley entered the kitchen and prepared himself breakfast. Bismerk and Monica then came inside. And finally, Suzaku.

"Well, we are all complete time for some serious training!" Bismerk said. Everyone agreed.

AFTER THE TRAINING~

The friendly trio, Suzaku, Anya and Gino sat down under a tree. They talked aboout issues involving their vacation house they're staying at. And a little later, they came to love life(again)

"Come on Suzaku! Tell us who you love!" Gino pleaded. Anya took a picture of him

"Recorded"

"Fine. I'll tell you- don't record it, Anya!" Anya nodded

"Um... the first time I met her... she was like a sister to me-"

"Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia?" Anya guessed. Suzaku went pale.

"N-nice guess... how did you know, anyway?"

"You did said 'like a sister to me' it's pretty obvious, Suzaku. You treat the viceroy with such care. Recorded"

"H-hey! I told you not to- fine." Gino laughed.

"Anyway... now you know my love... I'll ask you Gino... do you love Anya?" Anya looked at Gino with her poker face expression.

"Y-yes..." Gino blushed. Anya giggled. Suzaku smirked.

"Recorded."

"Hey Anya! Can Suzaku and I take a peek at your pics? Pleeeease!" Gino pleaded

"Fine. But I'll hold it" Anya then took out her e-diary.

Gino laughed at every picture of Suzaku having weird expressions. And to himself too. Suzaku looked awestrucked at Anya's pictures. Anya only observed their expressions.

'I wish I can rememember my memories...' Anya looked sad for a while. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her.

"Why the long face?" Gino asked.

"What long face?" Anya asked. Trying to ignore the question.

"Oh, come on Anya... Suzaku and I are your bestfriends..."

"And Gino's your boyfriend" Suzaku whispered.

"Quiet down, Suzaku! Anyway... you can tell us your problems..."

"I-Iam just sad... th-that I can't remember any of my past" Anya said.

"Even if you can't remember your past... you have a jolly present and a bright future" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku is right, Anya" the two boys smiled at her. Anya could only smile with them.

"Your right... thanks..." Anya said.

"Stop all the teary-eye commotion! Let's have some fun! We're about to meet Zero again on the battlefield. So we have to have all the fun we can get! Anyway, I can't wait to battle with Kallen, again!" Gino exlaimed. Anya then glared at him.

"Who's Kallen?" Anya asked still glaring at Gino.

"K-Kallen is the g-girl Gino finds interest in" Suzaku nervously explained.

"Oh. The red-headed woman who drives the Guren" Anya said

"You aren't jealous, aren't you, Anya?" Gino asked. Anya(again) glared at him.

"Why do you think I would be jealous, huh, Gino?" Anya said glaring at him.

"You did asked who is Kallen..." Gino said.

"Whatever! Enough with the sweet talk..." Anya crossed her arms.

"B-but it isn't sweet talk"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! ARGH!" Anya walked away.

"Uh-oh... here we go again Gino. Anya's split personality."

"Yeah... seriously, this fanfic is making me look like an idiot who doesn't really know the status of the world."

"But Gino, you really are... and correction, in the anime not in this fanfic... here you look like a playboy or somethin."

"Oh, yeah..." The two knights sighed and tried to catch up with Anya.

Then again, the chasing-yelling-got hurt-yelling- someone fell in a random ditch-someone tries to rescue the one who fell and epicly fell too-moment of sweet moments in the ditch-after the sweet moment, a rope fell down-all of them ate something-someone making an entry in her electronic diary-and some lovers sleep together in one bed cycle repeats.

~fin~ 


End file.
